Neval Elso
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Lonar Yssa | children = Neval Opaka | mother = | father = | siblings = Neval Adani | relatives = Lonar Merek | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Neval Elso was a Starfleet officer in the late-24th and early 25th centuries. During his career, he served aboard the USS Gemini, and was stationed on Deep Space Nine. (Horizon Fleet, Typhon Station) Biography Elso was born on Bajor during the Occupation of Bajor by the Cardassians, in the Singha refugee camp. Father had been killed in a mining accident during his mother’s pregnancy, and his mother died of malnutrition and an untreated infection while he was still an infant. His older sister Adani was his only known relative. At the age of 14, Elso was taken to work in the ore refinery on Terok Nor. Being slight of build, he was assigned to transportation, and was soon flying ore carriers back and forth between the planet and the station. Elso earned the respect of his Cardassian masters, and was given greater and greater responsibilities. At the age of 19, Elso escaped the Carsassians and joined the Resistance. After some initial friction due to his position of responsibility in the Cardassian system, he was proven to be a reliable and capable soldier for freedom, however he still felt like an outsider. When the Occupation ended in 2369, Elso decided against joining the Bajoran militia, instead joining Starfleet in a special bootstrap program for Bajorans. (Starfleet was eager to get Bajorans into the ranks, especially seasoned combat soldiers.) Upon his graduation from the program, Elso was given the rank of Lieutenant and assigned to the USS Gemini, a vessel. When the Dominion War began, Gemini was given picket duty near the Typhon Expanse The ship was attacked by a stray Dominion patrol in 2374. Unable to call for help or achieve warp speed, the crew established a colony on a small planet called Polaris. Elso was the Operations officer on Gemini, and was second-in-command of the colony. His wife had been killed in the battle, but his daughter Opaka had survived and lived with him. The Gemini crew remained on Polaris until 2400, when they were rescued by the . The Odyssey crew managed to repair the ‘’Gemini’’, however, both ships were caught in a temporal vortex created by the Borg and were transported to the year 2413. Gemini and her crew were instrumental in ending a quadrant-wide war, and returned to 2400 safely. Elso elected to stay in Starfleet, and was given a brevet promotion to Captain. Elso served as a Starfleet liaison for the Bajoran Kai from 2401-2402. In 2403 he was assigned as a liaison officer between Starfleet and the Bajoran government. Due to his knowledge of the events in question, Elso was assigned as the senior investigating officer following the destruction of the Odyssey and Starbase 185. It was his report that led to the dismissal of several officers, and the reduction of rank of several others, including Michael Patrick, in lieu of criminal charges. Elso returned to Bajor, where he married Yssa, his childhood sweetheart from Singha. They live, with Opaka, in a borrowed house on Lake Lonat. During that time, Elso served as deputy commander of the Bajoran sector. (Typhon Station RPG) Following a successful tour in this post, Elso was given command of the USS Cousteau. However, the brevet rank was removed, and he was assigned at his proper rank. Prior to Cousteau being given an operational assignment, Elso was given an official promotion to Commander.(Horizon Fleet) Service Record *USS Gemini – Chief of Operations *Starfleet liaison to Bajor *Deputy Command, Bajoran Sector, Starfleet *Commanding Officer, USS Cousteau Background *Typhon Station archives are no longer available online. *''Neval Elso is currently played on the USS Cousteau.'' Category:Typhon Station Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century)